


A Little Bit of Love

by planetstardream



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Body Image, Comfort, F/F, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, sappholopods, susie is shaped like a friend and jewel reminds her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetstardream/pseuds/planetstardream
Summary: Susie has self confidence issues and Jewel cheers her up
Relationships: Inkling(s)/Octoling(s) (Splatoon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Little Bit of Love

**Author's Note:**

> is wlw hours lads  
> susies that girl whos super Energy bc shes got a lot of self stuff going on and heres a sneak into one of those things!  
> however i dont exactly recommend reading if you struggle w these too in case it causes discomfort (but know youre pretty and valid and im love u 💞)

Susie frowned as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was in nothing but her shorts and sports bra, so much of her figure was exposed. She traced the curves of her body with a solemn look, staring at the pudge at her stomach. She held her stomach, pressing slightly against it and against her sides as her ears drooped. It should've been a no-brainer, losing weight when playing such an active role as an Inkbrush, so why wasn’t it going away? Maybe she didn’t have luck in the gene pool, among other things in life. Very unlucky. Very unloved. Who'd love an Inkling like her when she looked like... like _this?_

  
She was caught up in her spiraling downfall, unknown someone was in the room with her, until she felt their hands at her sides.

  
"Smeep!"

  
Susie jolted with a squeal before looking into the reflection and relaxing, recognizing the person behind her.

  
"My apologies, sweetie," Jewel giggled. "I was torn between whether to say 'beep' or 'smush'."

  
"Huh? Oh, it's fine." Susie giggled for a moment. The Octoling blinked, noting the other girl's attitude.

  
"Are you sure? I feel as though something's troubling you.”

  
The Inkling stayed silent as she looked at her friend through the mirror. She always admired Jewel. Despite her taking the role of an anchor, that was a role she upheld even outside of battle. She was powerful and confident, and one of the grounding voices of the group. She found herself subtly tracing her eyes over the Octoling's frame. Dark color tentacles curled onto either side of her face with an elegant spiral, and her usually icy cool eyes had a familiar spark of warmth to them, the deep purple of her eyeshadow and lipstick seemingly enhancing them. Thanks to her outfit bringing out the curves of her body, she noted she was tempered into an almost hourglass-shape with a thicker torso, thighs, and arms, altogether due to muscle thanks to a past she wasn’t quite sure of, but knew being in top physical shape was a priority. 

  
All in all, she was absolutely _gorgeous_. Susie took a deep breath, not knowing what to say.

  
“I guess..." she began. “I kinda feel... I 'unno. Icky?"

  
"'Icky'?" Jewel repeated, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. “I don’t quite understand, I'm sorry."

  
"Uh... I don’t.... think I'm... I..." she looked back at her own reflection, a hint of sourness in her eyes. She, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. Short and pudgy, with round, chubby face. Totally not gorgeous. I mean, if it was someone else yeah, but her?

  
Jewel looked at her with worry before opting to gather the Inkling into her arms. She was a good deal taller than Susie, so the latter wasn’t surprised to find her head pressed against her chest. 

  
“Is this about your appearance, dear?"

  
Susie froze slightly, but the Octoling had already noticed. She squeezed her just a bit tighter, prompting Susie to give in.

  
"Y-yeah... I guess I just... hate how I look. I'm all small and fat and homely lookin'. But then I look at you and... you're the exact opposite. You look like something I wanna be, but I can’t really achieve that…”

  
Jewel stayed quiet as she listened, before finally speaking up. 

  
"Well, of course not. You're not me."

  
"Wow, thanks."

  
"Let me finish, Susie. You're not me, because there’s only one of me in the world. Just like how there's only one of you." She looked at the Inkling in her arms with a smile. "It's all a part of your charm, the kind only you can bring. And, just between you and me..." she turned her around to hug her properly, tucking the smaller girl's head under her chin. “It makes you _far_ more enjoyable to hug. Dare I say, you give the best cuddles."

  
Susie blushed, but buried her face in Jewel's chest as she returned the hug. 

  
"You're just saying that because I'm the only person you can hug like this."

  
“Maybe. Perhaps it could also be because I can..." she moved to squish her sides again, quickly transforming it into a tickle attack. Susie faltered before devolving into a cascade of giggles. Jewel couldn't help but giggle too as she slowed to a stop, patting her head gently. After a moment, the Inkling hugged her a bit tighter, keeping her face buried. She found herself slightly upset that she didn’t exactly win in that department like her Octoling friend did, but it was.. soft. Warm. Comforting. That feeling was smothered, letting a gentle warmth wash over her as Jewel spoke.

  
“You’re beautiful the way you are, dear. Our favorite fun-sized Princess."

  
Susie felt her hearts pound in her head at the words. It was admittedly... weird being called that by someone other than her best friend Ritchie, but it felt nice. With Jewel it felt... different. Very different.

  
"Jewel..?"

  
"Mhh?" She looked down at the Inkling, who was keeping her head down slightly to hide her blush.

  
“I..." she began but squeezed her eyes shut, swallowing nervously before looking up at her. "T-thank you, I really needed that, I think. You're... a good friend."

  
The Octoling smiled gently, nuzzling the top of her head with a purr.

  
"Of course, dear. Anything to see your smile again."


End file.
